Flower Among Thorns
by Shiny-Bagon
Summary: Kain has just discovered his true enemy when a mysterious girl appears in Termogent Forest claiming to be from another world. They both set to find the truth behind the girl's strange powers as well as a way to complete Kain's destiny. Ch.4 up
1. Chapter 1: Where we left off

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Legacy of Kain franchise and is under ownership of Crystal Dynamics and Eidos/Square Enix.

Got it! Kain, Nosgoth and everything else Legacy of Kain related does not belong to me, I'm writing this fan-fictional story for the sake of creativity.

**Author's Notes:** This is the first chapter of this story I'm working and is also pretty short. I'm writing this because, for one, I love the Legacy of Kain series, and two, I've been planning on writing a novel sometime in the future so this is just practice. Reviews would be much appreciated when I start uploading more chapters.

Thank-you and now on with the story!

PS: This is not a going to turn into a Character/OC love fic just so you know.

**Flower Among Thorns:**

**Chapter 1**

Kain surveyed the landscape of Nosgoth, slowing decaying into his future empire, as he pondered about his current predicament.

Just moments ago his undead son turned wraith has sacrificed himself willingly to become the Soul Reaver. Seemingly forsaking everything that Kain had been trying give him; another chance for a better destiny. But then with his sacrifice he has revealed to Kain the sight of his one true enemy which was revealed to be an unearthly, squid-like monstrosity, living in the very heart of the citadel of his vampiric ancestors.

The false god fell rather easily upon his blade despite the creatures' self-proclaimed powers over life and death. Kain may have won this round of the this vast game of destiny, he pondered to himself, but he knew better than to assume he had seen the last of that creature. He also knew that he will not reach his true potential; to see Nosgoth restored and to claim his rightful place as Balance Guardian, unless that creature was destroyed.

Kain indeed has the weapon to defeat his true enemy, no doubt another gift Raziel has bestowed upon him, but the creature seemed to span through out the citadel. It's tentacles seemed to intertwine with the walls which hinted that it's true size lies beyond the surface, perhaps even beyond the citadel, deep in stone and earth. The creature did after all say that it lingers in places Kain has not yet found.

Kain lowered his head to examine the blade he held in his hands, the hollow sockets of the skull hilt were still blazing with white, holy fire from the battle, as he contemplated his next move. He must discover more of this monster and find a way to destroy it utterly.

Raziel's sacrifice will not be in vain. Kain will insure that.

Kain's thoughts, however, were interrupted by the sight of a beam of blue light spontaneously shoot into air and pierce clouds from a distance. Just north of the Pillars, from the depths of the black forest. _What on earth was that ?_ He thought to himself as a sudden, loud, unnatural roar echoed from the forest following the beam.

He watched with growing interest at the forest, more than a thousand miles from his standing point but easily spotted by the enhanced vampiric vision, as trees began to fall that seemed to form a trail. The trail lead north-east, followed by a series of unnatural roars, and then a moment later it all became silent and still. Kain continued to stare the forested area and wondered to himself what kind of creature caused such a ruckus. He then thought of the roar and then recognized that it belonged to a demon. But where did that beam come from? He does not recall any demon he had ever encountered having that sort of ability, and for that matter, who and why was the demon attacking in the first place?

Kain was now very curious of what happened down there and resolved that he would explore it. What ever it was it could be useful to Kain and be of aid to his quest. Whether it be a potential new ally or information that may help guide him on his journey.

Kain bent his knees to a slight crouch as he focused his mind and his powers into his Bat Form. When he felt his body was ready his entire form faded to black and broke into a swarm of bats. The bats then flew high into the air and focused their beady, red eyes to their desired location. They flew through the air and looked to be like a small, fluttering, black cloud against the gloomy, grey sky as they flew to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Story Begins

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Legacy of Kain franchise and is under ownership of Crystal Dynamics and Eidos/Square Enix.

Kain, Nosgoth and everything else Legacy of Kain related does not belong to me, I'm writing this fan-fictional story for the sake of creativity. I am making no money off of this.

**Author's Notes:** Alright now here's where some of the plot start to kick in. Reviews would much appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy the story as it goes on.

'-' Refer to flashback

_'Italics' _Refer to thoughts

Thank-you and now on with the story!

**Flower Among Thorns **

**Chapter 2**

She awoke to find herself laying on a patch of moist earth smothered in dried leaves, broken glass and rotten tree bark. As she slowly regained consciousness her mind was assaulted immediately by a throbbing headache that felt as if someone had just bashed her skull with a baseball bat. She lifted her hands to her temples and rubbed them with her palms as tried to shut out the pain from her mind. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she fought against the headache, after a moment, the pain ceased a little she sat up from the ground and reopened her eyes to see an environment that was certainly not her home.

"What the hell?" she said quietly to herself as she rose to her feet. She examined her surroundings carefully as bewilderment and fear began arise within her.

All around her there was a forest smothered in mildew and moss that seemed to emanate a strange green-tinted fog that loomed on the forest floor. The trees towered over the girl and were tainted with the gold and red colors of autumn. The sky beyond the branches was grey and so thick with clouds that the sun couldn't even show it's face. The air around her was moist and stank of decay and was swarming with fireflies and mosquitoes.

_How the hell did I get here_ the girl thought to herself. She recalls being in her room, sitting on bed with a PlayStation2 controller in hand, watching the final cinematic of the game Legacy of Kain: Defiance.

She had expected the screen to fade to black since she had played the game more than a dozen times and everything that happens in a cinematic, from actions to lines, is embedded into her memory.

However this time it was different.

Just before the scenery of Kain gazing upon the land of Nosgoth faded completely, the screen suddenly went fuzzy and made an ugly static sound, just like when someone puts on a ruined VHS tape. She stared at the television for a moment in confusion and thought maybe perhaps there was something wrong with it.

From then on things got stranger.

Just as she was getting up to examine the television, she froze when she heard a cracking sound and noticed that the screen was breaking apart. The crack began at the center and then quickly spread until it reached the edges of the television box and divided into dozens of fragments. The girl began to panic as her two hundred dollar Panasonic television began to inexplicably destroy itself.

She reached forward to pull the power plug when suddenly the screen exploded and caused hundreds of sharp glass shards to fly towards her as she screams and covers her face with her arms. When she lowered her arms a moment later she found that she didn't have a single scratch on herself. Then her eyes went wide with shock when she noticed that all of the glass shards were floating in the air and seemed to be held in place as if time itself had stopped. She reached with a nervous hand and lightly touched one of the shards and found that it will not budge from its place in the air as if imbedded in concrete. She realized then how close all of the shards are together around her and that they have effectively trapped her in place.

All of them were completely still glittering like stars as the light of television screen flashed and gleamed against the glass. _Wait, light in the T.V. screen? _The Girl looked back at the television and found that it was still on and still has a fuzzy, white square in it. _What the Hell is going on ? _She thought to herself as her heartbeat began to thunder in her chest.

The screen then began to change. Its flickering, horizontal lines slowly seemed to bend and form a spiral of flickering black and white. The swirling started to speed up faster and faster as the girl watched helplessly, trapped in a glass prison, until it was spinning mass of flashing black and white. Then the glass shards slowly began to move towards the bizarre light show in her television and flowed around her like water over stone. They were quickly sucked into the swirl and were snatched by the spinning, creating a sparkling, white whirlpool. She then started to feel something pull at her as if someone was gently but urgently tugging at her sweater and drawing her closer.

The girl's mind was now at full panic. She felt her feet starting to lose their grip on the floor boards and she struggled to grab a hold on something. She turned around and slipped on the floor as the mysterious force pulled harder at her but she managed to grab hold of one of legs of her bed.

The pulling intensified every second. A strong wind current began to form in her room and pull her belongings in to the tornado of light. First her pencils and notes she had lying on the floor, then her mp3 player and headphones, and then her cellphone she kept on her desk beside her bed. The force grew ever more stronger as it began to pull in more heavier stuff. Her PlayStation2 controller was yanked off of the game console and sucked in. Along with her sketchbook, her backpack, and several other books on her desk.

The force was so strong now that her body was being lifted off of the floor. She held onto the wooden bed leg with all her strength as her mind struggled to believe that all this was really happening. The bed itself began to screech and judder as it was being slowly dragged across the wooden floor that made the girl's hand begin to lose it's grip. She quickly tries to bring her other hand up to grab hold but one of the legs gets caught by a crack in the floor boards and jolts to a stop as her hand slips off her only means of saving herself.

The girl screams as she is quickly sucked into the vortex and sent tumbling down the hole.

Everything becomes a blur as her tumbled further into the vortex and loses sight of her room and, ultimately, the world she knew. Then she started to feel a strange sensation in her mind. It felt like some sort of pressure like someone was pressing down on her brain that began to grow stronger and stronger until her mind was completely enveloped by pain.

Then everything faded into darkness.

The girl stood at same spot that she had recovered from her black-out and tried to piece together what in the world is going on. Whether that this is all a dream or some bizarre hallucination that she made for herself to escape her wretched life. The latter sounded more reasonable to her.

She shook her head and resolved that she should at least try to find a way out of this forest. Even though this may be all some crazy dream she wasn't going to make any progress by standing there and contemplating. She looked around her and found that her belongings have also made the trip along with her, including her books, P.S.2 controller, mp3 player and various of other things. She brushed the bits of dirt, leaves and glass off herself and went to pick up her backpack that was a few feet away from her. She the began to search the area for the rest of her stuff and slipped them all into her pack.

She kept the cellphone in her hand as she zipped her pack and slipped it over her shoulders. She flipped her cell open and checked for a signal, which it had none, and placed it back in her jean pocket. She decided that the best thing to do at this time is to keep walking around the area until she comes across some shelter. She was fond of old out-back movies and had found that they can sometimes provide useful survival tips. Also if this is all some dream, or perhaps she has lost herself to some hallucination, maybe this forest is a symbolic representation of her soul searching for answers. Perhaps she'll find something interesting here.

She took a single step forward toward her unknown destination when suddenly a great burst of fire erupted behind her, seconds before she saw the trees and the ground spinning wildly before her eyes, and then crashing onto the forest floor with a heavy thud. She cries more out of fear than pain when her right arm snaps in two as a great, black talons pins her down and threaten to crush her ribs.

The girl looks up to see a massive set of jaws filled with sharp, gleaming yellow teeth that overshadow the pair of crimson red eyes glaring down at her, seething with murderous delight. Huge spikes rose out of it's back, and it head bore two giant, blooded curved horns. The girl's eyes grow wide with fear as she claws fanatically with her left arm at the triadic talons holding her to the ground and whimpers as they tightened with every movement. Drool slobbered from the towering monster's mouth as it grinned wickedly at it's victim and spoke to her.

"You're not welcome in this world, _outsider _!", The girl froze at the sound of the demon's growling and became completely ignorant to the pain in her sagging, broken arm.

The demon slowly raised it's other claw and prepared to tear the girl's flesh from her bones.

_I'm about to die _was the only thought present her mind as she saw the claw plummet towards her face.

But then something unexpected happened that would ultimately change the fate of Nosgoth forever.

The girl's vision went completely white as she felt a surge of intense energy erupt inside her and seize her whole body. Her body went rigged as she gasped and struggled to breathe and the world disappeared from her senses completely. Then after a moment of utter silence. the white light obstructing her vision slowly faded as she returned to reality. She was greeted by a hideous roar that grew louder as her hearing returned.

She laid there for a moment as she tried to regain control of her numb body. Slowly, she sat up and saw that the monster was roaring and writhing in pain, clutching it's left shoulder a few meters away. She then noticed the reason why it was in so much pain was because it's left arm was missing completely. It looked as if it had been ripped clean off it's socket leaving only bits of tattered flesh and muscle dangling from what's left of it's shoulder.

As she stared at the demon, feeling completely dumbfounded, she looked at it's face and recognized it with horror as well as amazement. This monster, this beast who had just tried to kill her, looked exactly like the Black Demons from the Soul Reaver 2 game. The roars echoed into her memory and visions of their battle with the blue wraith, Raziel, reenacted in her mind in a flash.

_How?What! _Was all that the girl can think as she looked on with utter bewilderment.

Then the Black Demon slowly reared it's horned head and glared at the girl with hate and revulsion in it's purest form.

"How _dare _you do this to me!" It roared as it slowly stomped it's way towards her and made craters in the ground with it's cloven hooves.

"You will _pay _for what you have done!", then the demon charged at her.

The girl turned and bolted straight into the forest. Her mind was in utter panic as forest went past her in a blur and she heard the demon's roars echo behind her. She quickly dodged hanging tree branches and leaped over bulging roots with only the thought of escape on her mind. The forest seemed to tremble all around her as the demon chased after the girl and teared the forest apart to reach her. The demon left a massive trail of trees torn from their roots and smashed boulders as a result of it's fury.

The girl continued to run, not once looking behind her, until she came across a clearing and was once again overwhelmed by shock.

The forest floor slumped into a wide pathway with the far end leading to a stone wall that looked to be part of an old monastery and the other leading to an ancient, crumbling temple. This place she realized, this whole forest, is just like the swamp Raziel had once traversed and that temple is where he achieved the power of darkness.

_No, this can't be real, it was all just a video game!_. But all this did indeed feel very real to her, the burning in her legs from running, her heavy breathing, even the broken arm felt real.

_Wait, my arm?_

She realized with amazement that her right arm was just fine now. She waved it back and forth to check for sure that her mind is not playing tricks on her. She rolled up her sleeve and noticed that there wasn't even a single bruise on her. Now that she thought about it she's feeling much better than she ever had in her life. She felt somehow stronger _,_ faster and even healthier than she did in her world.

Back home she had always been one of the slowest in her gym class and often tired more easily than most children. Mostly due to the fact that she was slightly over weight but also because she felt no motivation to become slimmer despite her mother's arguments. She usually tries to conceal her pudgy body underneath a navy-blue sweater she is wearing now to try an not draw any attention to it.

She flexed her arms and found that they noticed that they also feel _lighter _along with the rest of her body. In short, her body felt fantastic.

_What the Hell is happening to me! _

Her thoughts were once again interrupted as she heard the demon's footsteps as it drew closer and sniffed the air for her scent. The demon had found her trail and the girl began panic and thought of what she should do. She cannot run because of the dead end down the trail and the temple's stairway has crumbled away over the centuries and drops straight into a stinking bog.

There was nowhere for the girl to run.

She looked at temple again and resolved that she must hide as she carefully made her way down the slope without making a sound. She then noticed a torch bearing a green flame that she recognized as the Ignus Fatuus and quickly decided that she could probably use it as a weapon in case the demon found her. Even though she knew that it was a hopeless match she was willing to give it a shot.

She grasped the skull-endowed pike that held the emerald fire and carefully wiggled it out of the ground. Then reached for the circular disc that bore the flame, but then the old, weathered ring on the pike uniting thin chains holding the disc suddenly broke after centuries of rusting and the disc fell to the ground with a loud clatter.

The girl gasped with fear as the demon made a low growling noise, like a gigantic lion that has found an easy kill, and began to prowl towards the source of the clatter. The girl quickly snatched up the fire bearing disc and rushed behind the rectangular pillar. She forced her breathing to slow down as she heard the demon's thunderous footsteps as it drew closer. Thick trees were snapped in half like twigs and tangled roots being ripped from the ground. Eager to find it's prey.

The monster's footfalls drew closer and closer from the forest then stopped for a moment before she heard a sudden enormous thud as the demon jumped off the slope that made the ground shook like a small earthquake. She heard the demon snort and sniff the air as it tried to locate her. The girl felt chills run down her spine and could have sworn that she felt the monster's eyes glare straight through the stone pillar as it gave a satisfied growl. The girl couldn't stop her heartbeat from pounding faster as she heard demon's hooves clack against the stone floor of the temple entrance.

"I know you're here, little witch," The demon growled, "I can smell you!".

The girl braced herself and held the Ignus Fatuus close to her chest as she heard the demons footsteps come closer. She was preparing to throw the emerald flame at the demon's face when it got closer so that she may hopefully be able to temporary blind it to an escape. The demon was now a couple of meters away from the pillar when it stopped, its black blood squirting out of it's shoulder and staining the granite bricks beneath it's feet, as the splatters echoed off the temple's exterior wall.

The girl took a deep breathe before she braced herself to face the blood-thirsty monster when suddenly a giant, clawed fist busted through the pillar inches above her head, and sent half of the temple's roof entrance crumbling on top of her. The girl barely had a chance to scream as rubble and dust buried her alive with bone-crushing force. The demon watched with satisfaction as the rubble piled on top of the girl's corpse and wanted to hear the wonderful sound of shattering bones.

But the demon didn't hear any bones splintering. It waited until the falling rubble stopped falling and the dust to settle before the demon started to suspect something wasn't quite right. The human should have been crushed to death in a symphony of snapping ribs, limbs and agonizing screams but he heard no such sound. The demon looked down, and thought that her blood should be oozing out from the bottom of fallen architect, but there was none. He couldn't even smell the blood either.

The demon stepped forward and started to push away some of the rubble to find the girl's body. He wanted to be sure that the little wench was dead. Whether the girl was dead or not, he wouldn't mind having her as a tasty snack, after a job well done.

It pushed away all of the small debris out of the way before rolling all of the larger ones off the pile. It was pushing away the boulder which the demon assumed that the girl's body should be when suddenly a small blonde haired figure leaped out from under the giant rock and threw a disc carrying a bright green flame into the demon's face. The demon let out a roar hot embers burned into his eyes, blinding it as the girl plunged the steel pike under it ribs, piercing it's aorta with the strength the that could crush marble. The demon howled in pain and released the boulder to grasp at the pike as ebony blood gushes out from the wound.

The girl quickly dodged the rock as it rolled toward her, ran towards where she had pulled the Ignus Fatuus from, and looked back at the Black Demon. Her limbs trembled and her breathe was heavy from the adrenaline rush as the monster began to die. The demon fell to it's knees and tried desperately to pull the pike out but found that it couldn't. Blood poured on to stone floor and used it's remaining arm to support itself as it crippled over from blood loss.

The demon slowly turned to look at the human with utter disgust.

"Do not think this will be over, human!" The demon growled. "Soon you will feel the full wraith of my brothers and suffer the same fate as I...". It's last words died as the demon collapsed onto the ground and sighed it's last breathe.

The girl just stood there silent and stared as the demon's corpse. After a minute, she decided to test to see if the monster was surely dead. She picked up a nearby stone and tossed it at dead body. The stone landed on it's back and bounced off its balking muscles. Then the girl looked with wonder as the corpse suddenly began to dissipate into a cloud of bright yellow embers.

The watched on until the entire body was consumed by the embers as they faded to dust in the air until there was nothing left but the pike that had killed it. Now stained black from it's blood.

The girl did nothing but stare at the spot where the demon had fallen as she struggled to figure what was going on.

She couldn't believe any of this was happening. She couldn't just simply believe that she was sucked into a portal into her television and dropped into the world of a video game. She couldn't comprehend how she had inexplicably gained superhuman strength and endurance in a flash of light. She didn't understand why that beast attacked her or how she managed to kill it.

She slowly crouched down, wrapped her arms around her still trembling body and started to cry softly to herself, overwhelmed by all the strange events that had occurred.

Little did she know that this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: The Forest Man & The Alliance

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Legacy of Kain franchise and is under ownership of Crystal Dynamics and Eidos/Square Enix.

Kain, Nosgoth and everything else Legacy of Kain related does not belong to me with the exception of Raisa and The Tree Fairy, They belong to me. I'm writing this fan-fictional story for the sake of creativity. I am making no money off of this.

**Author's Notes:**Reviews would be much appreciated, thank-you, and I hope you enjoy the story!

( I really hope that I get Kain's character right ^^; )

**Flower Among Thorns**

**Chapter 3**

The swarm of black bats fluttered through the thick clouds as they made their way towards the smoking remains of the Pillars. Kain decided to land there and continue his search from there. Trying to guide a swarm of flying bats through a heavily forested area, while dodging trees and avoiding hungry owls, is difficult even for a highly experienced vampire such as Kain.

The bats descended to the base of the demolished Pillars and clustered together into the shape of a crouching man shaded in black. Fur and wings clung to the man's skin as they stretched and transformed into black leather, gold metalwork and a flowing red cape. The dark figure's hair faded from black, to grey, and then white that gave off a silver sheen in the sickly sunlight. The skin became as hard and scaly as an alligator's back with a dull, grimy yellow hue. Kain straightened his posture and gazed at the blackened, scattered remains of the ageless marble architecture around him. Although the plateau he stood on remarkably remained intact but the Pillars themselves were as black as coal and were smoldered in thick smoke. With the exception of the Balance Pillars which remained perfectly, pristine white.

He could still smell the scent of his younger self lingering in this place. The elder Kain estimated that his younger self has left about an hour ago, now embarking on his journey to become ruler of the land, a goal he will indeed accomplish in the far future but not without difficulty or consequences.

Kain, in his young age, had never imagined what horrors or pain he could have brought upon Nosgoth. In Kain's ignorance, he never for saw the potential return of the Hylden and their rise to power that nearly costed the lives of every being in Nosgoth. Both human and vampire, evil and innocent. Because of his youthful arrogance he had lost many of good allies. Not that he feels any guilt for killing off the treacherous legionnaires of the Sarafan Lord, but his elder self now only wished that his former comrade's lives didn't have to end in blood shed, or in bitter betrayal.

He remembers his former allies, Sebastian and Magnus, and how he trusted them to be at his side as his strongest warriors as well as companions in his quest for kingship. He only wished that Sebastian could've seen the world through his eyes. But his own lust for power and jealous rage Sebastian felt for him forced Kain to kill the only man he was willing to forgive in all is long life. Magnus, his most loyal comrade in centuries, should have been spared the inhuman torture and centuries of insanity his enemy has inflicted upon him. Such fine vampires, brought down to such low levels of existence by the Hylden Lord, it was a pity.

Umah. What was there for Kain to say about Umah. The vampire woman doubted Kain, and stole from him his key to victory against their common enemy, and for that he had killed her. During his conquest for the Hylden Lord's life he quickly learned from his encounters to never trust those who doubt him as their rightful ruler. Umah was no exception. So when Umah stole from him the nexus stone, and named him worst than their enemy, she had left him no other choice but to end her life. Even if it did pain him somewhat to do so.

A worthy queen she could've been, with her insight into Nosgoths new social structure, her strong personality, and her link to the cabal would've made her a useful companion while he built his empire. Also, she wasn't wholly unattractive either, and clearly had a gift for seducing. Vorador certainly had a knew how to pick his women.

But it is long since pasted. Kain pushed those thoughts away and focused on the task ahead. Kain might be able to kill off the false god but it still may not change what will happen in his younger self's future. But perhaps, on this quest that Raziel had bestowed him, he may find a way to change it after all.

But first Kain must investigate the source to the disturbance in the forest. The Hylden do not send there pets to wreak havoc without a good reason to do so.

Kain lowered his head and delved into his inner being, tapped into his vampiric powers and withdrew the beast within. His limbs began to elongate and tiny strands of silver hair began to sprout all over his form. His body lurched over as his body grew bigger, and hands and feet became massive paws armed with sharp, ebony claws. Kain let out a snarl as his face stretched into a long snout and and his lips curled upward to reveal rows of blood-tinted teeth. His body was now completely covered in white fur and his head was long and vicious with predatory yellow eyes.

It was a while since Kain had last needed his wolf form and was grateful that he still has the ability to use it. The location from where the battle took place was several miles north from the Pillars and his wolf form was useful in traversing long distances. He knew it was simpler to just teleport closer but he might risk teleporting past something important that may be useful to him. Also it was more efficient to use his wolf form instead since teleportation requires more energy.

Kain ran forward, leaped over the broken remains of the Pillars, straight into the dark foreboding forest. Kain traversed through the forest with ease. Ducking under hanging branches and jumping across pits of swamp water with his inhuman strength and speed. In just half an hour he had made it near the heart of the forest that would normally take a human several days.

Kain climbed onto a large moss-smothered boulder and sniff the air for a trace of demon scent. He looked westward as his snout caught the faint smell of demon blood and journeyed towards it. The scent grew stronger with each step he took as he ran towards the source of the smell. He suddenly stopped when he came across a long, wide pathway that looked as if a massive boulder had rolled it's way through the forest.

The large path was littered with torn, splintered trees and scattered pieces of smashed rock and earth. Kain shifted back to his true form, grunting at the unpleasant feeling of his bones creaking as the shrunk back to normal, after centuries of under use of his wolf form. He scanned the area and saw that there were black stains of demon blood on the forest floor that were still wet. The blood seemed to be trailing southward which indicated that the beast had barricaded his way through the forest.

_Perhaps it was chasing after something or _someone_. _Kain thought to himself as he broke into a jog and followed the path.

Kain was keenly interested in why exactly the demon was so determined of attaining it's goal that it destroyed part of the forest to get it. And who or what else could be strong enough to wound a demon? Only a vampire or another demon had the strength for it but all the vampires were nearly extinct at this time. Was it another demon perhaps? As he followed the trail deeper into the forest his supernatural hearing caught the sound of someone whimpering not far away. He stopped for a moment to listen more carefully for the sound.

It echoed from further down the trail Kain was on and, from the sound of it, came from a human. Either a child or a young woman. Kain hoped it to be the latter as he smirked at the thought of a lovely meal. He began to stalk closer towards the source of the sound while taking care not to let his presence be heard. He payed heed to not making a sound as he came near to a clearing and heard the human cry just at the bottom of the ledge before him.

The clearing before him displayed evidence of ancient vampire architecture as an old, deserted temple stood several yards away from the ledge and to it's right a wide trail paved with aged cobblestone. Kain crouched low as he looked over the ledge and saw the crying human below it. The human was indeed a young woman, judging by her smell and sniffling voice, and was dressed in strange clothing. She wore what looked to be dark blue, tunic-like shirt, and tight blue pants that drape over brown leather shoes of intricate thread work. Kain couldn't see her face since she was curled into a tight ball with her back to him and her shoulder-length, shaggy, dirty blonde hair hid the majority of it.

Kain then noticed the back of her neck was exposed, revealing pale skin pulsing with warm blood underneath, and his eyes caught fire with hunger.

Kain silently creeped closer to the edge of the forest towards the ledge as he anticipated the delightful taste of the woman's blood. But then suddenly a crow cawed loudly behind him and it flew away from it's hidden perch. The girl turned around sharply and her green, tear-drenched eyes went wide when she saw Kain. Kain was about to use his telekinesis to capture the girl before she could escape when she unexpectedly spoke to him.

"Kain, behind you!". The girl said involuntarily as she scrambled away.

_She knows my name? _Kain thought as he glared at the girl.

But his thoughts were interrupted when a tree suddenly crashed just a few feet behind him and a tall figure pounced at him amidst the stirred up dust and leaves. Kain quickly avoided the creature by dodging sideways in his mist form as he drew his sword, bared his teeth and he hissed at the attacker. The humanoid figure landed in front of the girl as he missed it's intended target as she screamed in terror and tried to run. But the monster's movements were lightning fast, and it slammed the girl to the side with it's long stilt like appendage, smashing her body against the temple wall as it crumbled on top of her.

Kain briefly felt disappointed that he had lost his meal to the crushing debris. But he quickly turned his attention back to the monster as it turned to face him and let out ear-tearing screech that made Kain winch.

Kain had never seen this creature before.

The monster had the body of a deeply-tanned, muscular man wearing a tattered loan cloth. On it's hands and feet it walked on tall, wooden, beautifully crafted stilts that seemed to bend slightly inward toward the creatures body and with a large, curled leaf at the hilt that covered it's hands and feet. On it's back were a pair of wings that resembled that of a butterfly, but were longer and flowed like a cape, endowed with glittering gemstones of sapphire and emeralds. It wore a large, oval mask that bore intricate, vine-like designs with a single black line in the middle of it's forehead. It glared down hatefully at Kain with two wide, cat-like, ruby-red eyes and hissed as two little grey antennas flared up and began vibrate from behind it's head.

The creature suddenly charged at Kain, and whipped one of it's stilts at him, but Kain managed dodge it just in time and landed on the cobblestone pathway. The creature let out another screech as it chased after Kain and lifted it's stilt again as it's tip began to shift. The tip suddenly bulged and sprouted spikes as it came crashing down on the stone path as Kain quickly dodged it again. He maneuvered his way behind the thing as it struggled to lift it's heavy club arm from the cracked ground and he quickly took the opportunity to slash at it's hindquarters.

The monster screeched in pain as Kain sent wooden splinters and chips flying into the air with every strike of his sword. The monster managed to pull it's club arm loose, just before Kain could sever it's back stilt, and it quickly shifted it's club into a vicious blade with teeth-like edges and swiped at Kain. Kain simply dodged the blows of it's blade using his mist form and slashed at the creature's limbs several times as it struggled to slice the vampire to shreds. The creature tried to strike another downward blow to Kain, but it's shapeshifting limb became struck a nearby tree as Kain dodged again and it struggled to pull it free, leaving him vulnerable to Kain's onslaught.

Kain quickly slashed at one of the creature's hindquarters again as it continuously cried out in pain with every blow. After the fifth and final slash, Kain managed to slice one of the stilt legs in half, just as the creature freed it's blade.

It howled in pain like a banshee as it staggered towards the temple rubble. Trying to regain it's footing as green blood spurted out from it's wound. It slipped and fell on top of the debris, and was panting heavily as it's struggled to get back up, it's head bowed as if exhausted. Kain noticed that, as the blood struck the stone floor, large patches of lush moss and grass formed almost instantaneously.

But Kain didn't pay much attention to the blood as he calmly strode forward and readied his sword for the kill. As he approached and the creature suddenly looked up at Kain as if seeing him for the first time and hissed at the vampire. Just when he thought he had won this battle, the monster unleashed it's secret weapon.

The slit in the middle of it's forehead flashed open to reveal a giant silver eye that sent a sudden surge of electricity through Kain's body. Kain's entire form went stiff as he grunted through his teeth in pain and he felt a strange heat that seemed to burn at the inner walls of his flesh. Kain was completely paralyzed. Kain struggled with all is will to move but his body would not respond.

Under the mask the hidden human face of the beast was grinning wickedly, as it slowly stood up and took it's time to balance itself, curling it's wounded stilt into a coil. It used it's frontal stilt again to form a razor sharp axe and slowly raised it above the vampire's head. Kain began to panic as he tried to use his magic against the creature or to transform into his bat form to escape from axe. But he found his magic has failed him too and his ability to use vampiric powers were somehow being blocked by the third eye's gaze.

He was completely helpless. Kain tried to brace himself for the axe as the creature readied itself to strike him dead.

But then suddenly there was an eruption of crumbled stone and rock that flew into the air from where the girl had fallen, followed by a bright blue beam of light that sliced through the creature's leg that supported it and sent him tumbling down, screeching in agony. The creature's third eye lost it's focus on Kain and closed shut as soon as the beam struck it, releasing Kain from it's spell.

Kain didn't hesitate as he launched himself at the monster and with a single, clean, fatal swipe, decapitated the creature. The shrieking stopped almost instantly as the masked head rolled away from the creature's lifeless body, it's mouth and eyes still wide open, as if wanting to cry out a curse the vampire for it's pain.

Kain reseathed his sword onto his back and made a quick examination of the monster's body and head to ensure that it was dead. When the creature remained unmoving after a moment Kain then turned his attention to the source of the beam. The girl was carefully crawling down from the pile of rubble as she looked at the dead creature with fear as well as unspoken amazement.

She stared at the creature's body as flashbacks of her sessions in English class replayed in her mind. She remembers sitting on her desk, not paying much attention to what the teacher was talking about, while drawing details on an old creation of her's in her sketch book. A man on stilts wearing a mask endowed with two large, red eyes. A Tree Fairy she had called it. A protector of forests that could stop anyone dead with a single look of it's secret third eye. A vicious creature that shows no mercy when it's home is trespassed and has the ability to transform it's stilts into weapons.

And now this creature, this creation of her's born from paper and pencil, laid dead in front of her as a corpse of flesh and blood. Killed by a vampire of someone else's design in world constructed within a video game.

Her nerves went numb for a full minute and her mind was filled with questions with no logical answer.

Kain began to approach the girl. She saw him walk towards her with his intense, cold eyes locked on her as she started to panic and scamper away. Kain knew that she might try to run and he quickly rose his hand wrapped his telekinetic fingers around the girl's throat. She gagged as her body was lifted off the ground, her toes just barely touching the dirt, by some invisible force that clamped around her neck. In a split second, she was flying through the air unable to breathe through the tightening grip on her throat, and then in the grasp of monstrous, blood-thirsty vampire.

Kain held her up by the collar, their faces inches apart, as he began to question her coldly.

"How do you know my name?" He said, his unwavering eyes glaring at her, as if trying to look into her soul.

"I-I" The girl struggled to speak but her thoughts were in shambles.

How is she going to explain to a merciless, vampire warlord that she knows him through a computer generated game without making him suspicious, let alone confuse the heck out of him?

When the girl failed to answer him, Kain tightened his grip on her sweater collar, and narrowed his eyes. He has not the time, nor the patience, to wait for the human's whimpering to end.

He gave her a quick hard shook. "_How do you know my name_!" He growled.

Her hands were shaking, clutching tightly at the triad clawed hand on her sweater, as she tried to find the answer that would spare her life. But then her eyes spotted something strange occurring at the Tree Fairy's body. Kain saw her eyes turn back towards the creature's body and followed their gaze.

A strange, sparkling, light-green flame caught fire to the creature's body that grew larger and intensified with each passing moment. Kain hissed and he released the girl from his grip, letting her drop clumsily onto the dirt, then gripped the hilt of his sword. A low humming sound slowly began to rise from the creature's body that grew louder and louder as the green fire intensified. The sparkles in the flame began to float from the Tree Fairy's ashened body and form together and take the shape of an orb above the creature's body. Kain began sensed strange power emanating from it and the aura emanating from it felt strangely familiar to Kain yet different for some inexplicable reason.

Kain stood his ground and stared intensely at the fire as the girl slowly crawled away from the vampire. Kain could sense her moving away from him but payed no attention to it. He could easily catch up to the human if she tried to run. But his focus was on the creature as the green flame consumed it.

The sparkles have now completed that orb and the humming was loud enough to cause the inside of the girl's chest to vibrate as if she were standing near a sub woofer. She slowly stood up and turned her head to see the what was going on once she made a good distance from Kain. The orb was now roughly a meter in diameter and glowed with a bright, green aura. The body was now completely white and soon crumbled to ashes as a small breeze carried it remains away. Then suddenly the orb flew across the air, just missing Kain by just a hair, and straight towards the girl.

The girl barely had a chance to react as the orb plunged into her body and set her flesh and clothes ablaze with green fire. She clutched at her chest as her lungs stopped breathing and fell to her knees as every muscle in her body was consumed by a burning pain that made her want to scream. She looked at her arms and legs and saw them flickering wildly with emerald fire and thought for sure that she was going to burn alive.

But soon her vision was once again engulfed in white and her senses began to fade along with the pain.

The world once again vanished from her. Her senses faded and her vision became consumed in white just as before when she was attacked by the demon. But then she felt a strange calmness wash over her mind and soul. She felt something stir within her, something beginning to arise from what felt like deepest crevices of her being, as if there was great and powerful being inhabiting her body that has awoken from a deep slumber. And then she felt a strange presence in her mind, almost like another person was inside her brain, gently caressing her thoughts like mist flowing through the trees in a forest.

She somehow felt reassured that she will be alright and that this is suppose to happen. She also had a thought occur to her, that seemed to come from nowhere, that this will happen again and again in the future. That this was all just the beginning of a long journey awaiting her. She has an obligation to fulfill in this world before she can ever see home again.

_Balance must be restored_ _to the world._

The white void around her soon faded to black and her senses quickly returned afterward. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on the dusty cobblestone path. She slowly moved her limbs to stand up and looked at her arms and legs to find them to be perfectly fine. But her skin tingled fiercely as if a million pens her poking her and she then had a feeling that something was different. She couldn't quite tell what is was but something about her has changed slightly. Like some part of her has been _enhanced._

She heard the sound of heavy, armored footsteps walking across stone and looked up to see Kain approaching her. His face was darkly grim, full of resentment and suspicion.

Now that she has the opportunity to get a good look at Kain's features, without being strangled half to death, she realizes now just how demonic and terrifying he really looks in real life. He had all the features that any fan of the Legacy of Kain series would recognize; leather pants and gloves, the red cape, the Soul Reaver, and the bizarre scaly skin that covers his entire body. But never has he looked more scary in all the times the girl has seen him behind safety of a glass screen.

When she first saw Kain, after she got her hands on a copy of Soul Reaver 2, she thought that he looked rather sinister and creepy in a sort of stereotypical villain fashion. But now that she is seeing him in real life, beyond the limitations of computer imaging, Kain looked much, much more horrific. The girl couldn't quite explain the phenomenon of Kain's appearance as she stared at the approaching vampire with horror and awe. It seemed that his features seemed more sharper compared to the video games, and had depth to them, fleshy flexibility, little gleams of dull sunlight reflecting off of his hard skin. And those eyes, those hard, stone-cold, yellow eyes that looked sharp enough to cut glass, she just couldn't look away from them.

She thought of trying to run away again but she reasoned with herself that it would be tedious since he could easily catch her again. So she slowly picked herself up from the dirt and stood there, never taking her eyes of Kain, and quickly held up her hands as if being interrogated by a police officer.

"W-Wait! Please, c-can't we talk first!" She said hurriedly.

She quickly tried to think a way to talk her way out of this situation or at least be able to get the vampire to not kill her.

Kain stopped for a moment and looked at the girl with a raised thick, thorny eyebrow. Funny how this woman, who was before attempting a pathetic escape from the vampire, was now standing so boldly before him. It's fairly unusual for a defenseless human try to negotiate with him. Most of the time they simply babble on about sparring their miserable lives or beg the vampire to end theirs.

But then again, this girl may only _appear_ to be human, for what normal human can survive after having several boulders fall on top of her? Or be able to project beams of light that can pierce through flesh? And what was that strange magic aura that she absorbed? Kain also noticed that this girl's accent was slightly odd.

Kain crossed his arms as he spoke, "Very well, then, let us talk. I believe you haven't answered my question yet, child. How do you know my name?".

The girl looked up at Kain with a tinge of fear still glinting in her eyes. She swallowed whatever saliva remained in her dry mouth and quickly thought of an explanation for her knowledge of Kain.

"Well...A lot of people know of you." She replied, almost whispering.

"And just who exactly do you mean ?" Kain said in much less kinder tone. What exactly did she mean by _a lot_?

The girl could already feel a sweat drop forming on her forehead. _That was a mistake_ she thought to herself. But then again the majority of her life was a chain of mistakes. But this could possibly be a fatal link added to the chain that could mean it's end.

_Strange, _she thought to herself, _I thought once of ending my own life but now that the opportunity has presented itself twice, one with the demon the other with Kain, I now feel afraid to take it._

"Well, as you can probably tell, I'm not exactly from around here." She gestured to the clothes she was wearing and Kain's eyes flickered with interest as began to catch on to what she was trying to explain. There was indeed something different about this human.

"I can clearly see that you are not of this place "he said, his tone bland.

"Well, yeah, but what I mean in that I'm from _this place_" she said as she indicated the Nosgothic world around her.

"You mean to say that you are from another world ?" Kain asked, catching on to what she was trying to say.

"Yeah, something like that" The girl gave a shy nod of affirmation.

Kain eyed her suspiciously.

"Then tell me, where do you come from?"

She felt reluctant to tell him the location of her home, but she reasoned with herself that it most likely wouldn't do much harm. How was he going to find it since he doesn't even know where it is?

"I come from a city called Kelowna".

"And what do you mean that 'a lot' of people know of me?" Kain asked sternly.

"Well, where I come from, my people have special devices that allow us to see into other realms and dimensions." She explained. She decided that it would be best just to skip over all the technical explanation behind computers and game consoles since it will most likely confuse Kain than enlighten him.

"What purpose does your people obtain from using such devices"

"We usually use them to obtain information, inspiration, or-or gain insight into other people's lives". She was about to say 'or for entertainment' but luckily kept that bit of info behind her teeth. "So in my case, I was using that machine to look into your world and see it from your perspective."

Kain placed a hand on his chin and began to rub thoughtfully. "But why would a girl such as you be interested in looking into my life?"

The girl paused and started to fiddle with her sleeve, growing more nervous.

"Well, I-uh..." She paused again.

"Answer me, girl!" Kain growled and made the girl to flinch as she stammered in her speech.

"I...I've been watching your journey because...Because I was curious about it".

Her voiced grew more quiet as she spoke those words and fear began to well up inside more strongly and she bowed her head, afraid to look into the face of the vampire. But couldn't help it as she looked up again and saw that Kain's expression was unreadable.

"Curious you say?", he said in a tone flat.

"Y-Yeah...I wanted to know what would happen, how it would all conclude." Her voice growing quieter as she spoke.

Kain looked down at the girl with a calculating gaze as a revelation came into his mind. If this girl knows of his destiny then she may be quite useful to him. With her knowledge she may be able to indicate to him what path he should take to restore and reclaim the world. Kain smirked and thought that Fate must be smiling upon him at last.

"Well then, since you seem to know so much about me, I assume you know what my goal is and how I may achieve it."

"Well...Yeah, I do know. You're trying to stop the world from becoming corrupt and also trying to become Balance Guardian again so you could rule it. Am I right?" Her posture began to relax, thinking that she might be safe after all.

"Correct. But you've haven't told me how I may achieve it." Kain gestured with his finger as if visibly pointing her mistake.

"Well, I...I..." The girl suddenly stopped herself as she thought of a revelation as well.

Kain is someone who has encountered more time and space traveling devices than any other person in Nosgoth. And, considering all of the adventures he's had, he may also be the only person who may be able find a way for her to get back home if such a dimensional device exists. She may yet find a way out of here and get back to her normal, demon-free life. But Kain is not prone to doing favors or cutting deals with people, especially humans, whom he would much rather have their blood than their word of honesty.

"Speak!" Kain barked and glared at the girl when she didn't answer him immediately.

"I...I" The girl stammered, completely lost for words, her fear clouding her mind.

She needed to think of something quick. Although Kain is vicious and cruel to most humans, he was non the less her best hope to helping her get home, as well as surviving this place. She needed to be able to convince Kain not to kill her or that she was not a potential enemy of his and hopefully get him to help her. She knew that this was extremely risky, especially with someone of Kain's reputation, but she couldn't find any other way out of her dilemma. She breathed a deep sigh before she spoke.

"But Kain, I...If I tell you everything I know, I...I believe that you'll abandon me here with no way of getting back to my home, let alone outta this forest. So I...I was thinking that-"

Kain's eyes narrowed as he suspected what she was about to propose.

"Allow me to guess, _girl_, you want me to aid you." Kain interrupted her in a growling voice.

"W...Well, Yeah. I-I was hoping that-Gahh!"

But the girl's sentence was interrupted when Kain suddenly lashed out his hand and used his telekinetic powers to grasp at the girl's heart. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground while stirring up a large cloud of dust. The girl struggled to get up and move away as Kain slowly approached her, keeping his grip firm on girl's heart, causing excruciating amounts of pain as it struggled to beat against his mental fingers.

"What leads you to believe that I will not just simply ring the answers I need from your throat and leave you here, regardless of what _you _want!" Kain was glaring hatefully at the girl as he stepped towards her and placed his foot on her back and lowered her to the ground.

The girls mind began to panic as she looked up helplessly at the face of her possible fate and struggled to find the words that would lift the pain in her chest.

But then out of nowhere her fear quickly turned to anger and snapped at the vampire before she knew what she said.

"What are you going to to, Huh? Beat me like a low-class crook until you got what you wanted and leave me here to die. You're worse than those vampire-hunters you hate!"

Kain's eyes narrowed but didn't respond to her insult, unmoved by her harsh words. But then a wicked smirk came across his features and he knelt down to speak to her face to face, keeping his foot on her back.

"I know of other means of persuasion, little wretch, if you wish find out." He said calmly, almost delightfully, as he tightened his telekinetic grip slightly.

The girl grunted through her teeth and just looked at Kain with hate filled eyes and fought to overcome the pain around her heart. But then a thought entered her mind that made her hopes rise. This may be her last shot of getting Kain alliance and seemed to dampen her anger.

"You know, there is another way around this, you don't have to hurt me in order to get me to help you."

"You are indeed correct, so tell me now what is it you know of my destiny and I will let you go" Kain replied calmly.

"But please! I need you're help too-"

"Help you! Why do I care to help some pathetic mortal!"

"Because I can change the fate of Nosgoth and yours!"

"That I am aware of. So tell me now how I may do so."

The girl let out a heavy sigh as she clutched tightly at her chest and tried to block out the pain before she spoke again.

"I can help you reclaim your role as Balance Guardian and fix this messed up world! But I ask only one thing in return; that you help me find a way back to my home."

Kain fell silent and eyed her suspiciously as he considered what she had just said and remained silent. The girl began to fear that he may still be unconvinced to help her. She lowered her head in humility and spoke more softly.

"Listen. You're the only one who can help me. Once you're Guardian again, you can just send me back to my world and you'll never have to see me again and I'll be outta your way for good. I know how important you are to the fate of Nosgoth and how crucial it is that you live. And I'm willing to do all I can to help you."

The girl drew in another breath and looked into Kain's eyes pleadingly.

"Please... You're the only one who can help me."

Kain looked at the girl with an unreadable expression as he considered the girl's offer. She does seem to be relatively harmless. But still. It could be possible that she in in league with the dark forces working against him and is plotting to bring about his downfall. But then again she doesn't seem to be the type to deceit. She is quite clearly from another place, as evident in the way she dresses and speaks and may really know something about how he may be able to restore Nosgoth and could play as the crucial piece in this game of destiny. Kain quietly resolved what he must do and felt certain distastefulness of the choice he made.

He released his telekinetic hold on the girl, stood up and backed away from the girl as she slowly rose to her feet from the dirt.

"Very well then. I agree to your bargain." He finally said in a irritated tone.

The girl stood and looked at Kain as she dusted herself off. She then turned and was about to thank the vampire when Kain stopped her as he spoke.

"But know this! Do not expect me to be responsible over you. I will not heed to your every beck and call nor care for what happens to you if you are in danger. You will do best to learn how to survive on your own. I trust that is understood." Kain crossed his arms authoritatively when he finished his speech.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." The girl simply said. To happy to be alive and in one piece to care too much of what Kain was saying.

"Good." Kain snapped before a silence fell between them.

He examined the girl again as she brushed the dirt and dead leaves from her pants and arms before he asked her the question that's been nagging at him since they first seen each other.

"So tell me, now that we have become acquaintances, what is your name?"

"It's Raisa."


	4. Chapter 4: Control

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Legacy of Kain franchise and is under ownership of Crystal Dynamics and Eidos/Square Enix.

Kain, Nosgoth and everything else Legacy of Kain related does not belong to me with the exception of Raisa, she belongs to me. I'm writing this fan-fictional story for the sake of creativity. I am making no money off of this.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy lately getting a job and all that and I've also just graduated and couple weeks ago. But now I'm back and I'll try to update more often.

Reviews would be much appreciated. Thank-you and I hope you enjoy the story!

**Flower Among Thorns **

**Chapter 4**

"So, Raisa, perhaps now you will tell me how I may accomplish my goals." Kain asked as Raisa finished dusting herself off. He has wasted enough time conversing with the girl and has even promised the mortal his aid (something he rarely ever agreed to for good reason) in finding her way home, it is time he finally got the answers he really sought.

"Well...Let me think for a moment". She replied as she scratched her head.

"I have no time to waste here, girl, I want answers now!" Kain snapped, his patient teetering on the edge, causing the girl to flinch.

"J-just hold on a moment there, Kain! I need a minute or so to think of how exactly we're going to do this, O.K. !"

"Didn't you say that your people have the ability to see into other worlds? Surely your people also have a way to see into their future as well. Am I correct ?"

Raisa nodded uneasily.

"Then don't you already know of what is to happen in my future? Doesn't your kind know a way of how I may accomplish my goals?". Kain crossed his arms as he glared at the girl and awaited her reply.

Well..." Raisa lowered her head as her confidence faded. She hadn't thought that far ahead of her plan.

_But I guess that sort of thing is expected from someone like me_ she thought to herself.

When Raisa was about 4 years old, after her parents divorced, her and her mother moved away to Kelowna. But during her early school years she was suspected of having learning difficulties by her teachers. Young Raisa would often refuse to do her school work she would often throw a tantrum at the teachers who were forced to send her to the office on several occasions. Her grades were low and the other children began to bully her and mock her for her short temper. She can remember the look of disappointment her mother wore on her face every time they brought her into the office after school and told her of her latest episode. She can remember seeing her mother during the evenings back at their apartment, on the couch, crying her eyes out with a half empty bottle of wine in one hand and knew that it was because of her that she looked so sad.

Ever since Raisa was young she always had the impression that she may never amount to anything great. Throughout the years she always had the impression that she was an incompetent nobody with some sort of brain glitch with no way to fix it.

And now she is trapped in a video game world where demons and vampires exist and humans die more often than mayflies. _Well, it could've been worst. I could've ended up in a Silent Hill game or in the God of War world. At least in this game you're relatively smarter than the average human in this universe. Most of them have the I.Q. of a retarded ape. _Raisa thought to herself.

She then thought of an answer to Kain's question after a long pause but kept her face lowered, feeling ashamed of her stupidity.

"The thing is though Kain, the devices we use to look into other worlds rely on special disks that are manufactured in certain industries. These disks allow us to see into the worlds as well as certain points in time of the world depending on the disk."

She looked back up at Kain shyly as she explained the downside of the Legacy of Kain series the best way she could to the main character himself.

"But the problem is though that the people in charge with making the disks linking to this world only made them up to the point where you found out about the Elder God."

"The 'Elder God'? You mean that octopus-like creature hidden within the Vampire Citadel?" Kain raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, or at least that's what we tend to call it back home." Raisa shrugged.

"But why have your people not made the disk that would reveal what happened afterward?"

"Well, for several reasons. For one thing, their financial situation wasn't so going well at the time the last disk was made, and therefore that may be why they didn't or couldn't complete the final disk. Also the team leader in charge with making them left to work on other projects and so the rest the team were left directionless. And in my world, they made their last disk about 8 years ago, and by that time a lot of people have forgotten about the series and therefore might not sell very well on the market."

"Sell? What do you mean _sell_ ?"

"Well, they gotta make money somehow. And making these disks is costly and take up a large amount of time to make so of course they charge people like me who want their products. Kinda like books in a way, only much more interacting and visual."

Kain frowned and gave her another cold, calculating stare (Which he seemed to be rather fond of making) before he replied.

"In that case then, that means that you do not know what is in my future. That you do not know what I need to do in order to kill the Elder God and reclaim my destiny."

"No-no wait, that's not-"

"Which means that you have been lying to me about promising to help me when in fact you do not even know what needs to be done!" Kain growled and bared his teeth as he approached the girl. His eyes hinting of dark intentions. Raisa began to panic and instinctively backed away from him as she stammered with her words.

"W-Wait! Please! That's not true!"

"How do I know that you are not a another servant of this 'Elder God'? You may be trying to lead me to my own demise for own personal gain, just like all the others, _human_. If that is what you really are!" Kain snarled.

Kain then quickly lashed out his hand and grabbed hold of her throat with his telekinetic power. The grip was stronger than last time and would've caused the girl to fall to her knees if he hadn't been holding her in mid-air as she gasped for breath and her eyes went wide with fear.

"So tell me _Raisa_, who is it that you serve? Tell me what they are plotting and I may just spare your life." Kain said coldly as he loosened his hold just enough to allow her to speak.

"I-I..." Raisa gasped as her mind scrambled for an explanation, clustered and swirling with hopeless fear.

But then suddenly he lurched forward, and almost fell to the ground when he was hit by a sudden jolt of green energy from behind. He lost his grip on Raisa and she fell to her hands and knees as she gasped for air. The green jolt was followed by a sudden cry as what appeared to be a corpse leaped into the air with sword held high. But Kain quickly turned, withdrew the Reaver, and in one fatal swoop sliced the undead cleanly in half before the enemy's blade reached him. And, as the Reaver tasted the creature's stale blood and felt it's soul leak from it's rotting moorings, it's empty sockets were set alight with white fire as the creature's soul was sapped from the it's flesh and into the sword like a moth drawn to a torch. Then suddenly more corpses burst out of the ground in a fray of exploding earth and dead leaves and launched themselves at Kain and Raisa. The human managed to quickly dodge the landing blows of the zombies and backed away from the approaching attackers as Kain began to hack and slash his way through his enemies.

The vampire then noticed that these zombies had a strange green aura around their decomposing bodies and eyes and recognized it immediately as Hylden sorcery. Then they began to speak to him.

"You are too late, vampire!" One on the far left asked.

"The Pillars have finally fallen, our revenge upon this world is now coming into fruition!" The revenant next to it replied.

"_We have won!_"Another said

While Kain was distracted by the revenants, the other Hylden continued to walk closer to Raisa as she was being cornered against a solid wall of rock beside the temple.

"So you have finally broken free from your banishment." The vampire said coolly.

"Yes, we have vampire." One of them responded hatefully.

"And now you will finally die, along with that wretched girl, then we will finally be rid of you!" The one in the middle said before he launched himself at Kain and attempted to behead him. But Kain simply transformed himself into mist as the revenant passed straight through him. He reformed himself behind it and sliced the Reaver cleanly through it's neck as the battle ensued.

The rest of the Hylden, on the other hand, tried to do the same with Raisa. But she quickly rolled out of the way before they could hit her and ran down the trail as the possessed corpses followed her straight into a dead end. Raisa approached the ancient architect wall, half-sunk into the moist soil, and desperately searched the area for an escape. When she found non she began to panic and looked back at her attackers and found that they had surrounded her with no gaps for her to escape through.

_God Damn it! Where the hell are those powers! Why the hell won't they work! _Raisa thought to herself as she struggled to figure out how those strange beams of light came out from earlier. They seem to work when she is in a life or death situation. _I would consider _this_ a life or death situation! So where the hell are they now! Come on, save my life already! _Amidst her mind's panicked rambling the hylden revenants began to speak to her.

"You're not welcome in this world, _little witch_!" The one closest to her said.

"We shall taste your blood and enjoy your screams as you suffer!" another said.

She held up her hands in mutual surrender while trying to ignore the revolting smell of rotting flesh.

"Wow, wait a minute here! Why are you guys after me? Isn't Kain the one you're after?" She asked as she backed further until her back was touching the wall but kept her eyes locked onto her oppressors.

"Why do you aid that renegade vampire?" One of the Hylden said.

"Will you betray your own kind for a murderer?" Said another said from the left.

"Prepare to die!" The one in front of her said before all of the revenants leaped into the air, weapons drawn, and descended upon the helpless girl to slice her flesh into ribbons.

But then as the girl's body froze with instinctive fear she felt that strange yet familiar presence in her mind again. The same calming sensation she had felt when the Tree Elf's aura joined with hers. As her gaze was fixed upon the revenants she noticed that their movements seemed noticeable slower and that the surroundings around looked somehow sharperand could see the smallest details of trees and earth. The world around her became so much clearer as her senses became enhanced beyond human capability with the powers' presence.

And then it came again as it began to influence her thoughts.

_Think of a warrior that would protect you,_ the invading thought echoed in her mind.

_Think of a warrior and protect yourself._

Raisa's thoughts then immediately delved into her imagination without question and withdrew the first image of a protector her thoughts can conjure. And once again her senses were consumed by light.

The Hylden were just a few feet away from the girl when suddenly they were blinded by a burst of white light. And before they could even react there was a flash of silver metal and black fur before the world went dark for them once again. The bodies of the attacking hylden were suddenly flung away from the girl by a tremendous wave of silver wind followed by a loud, majestic howl. The other revenants, who had been busy fighting with Kain, turned to see what all the commotion was about and were greeted with the severed bodies of their dead comrades. Kain too turned to look at the source of the howl aswell and was surprised at what he saw.

A massive black wolf stood where Raisa had previously been, surrounded by severed bodies of rotting corpses. It's back was hunched and sharp teeth bared as they clutched on to the hilt of the massive, crescent-shaped blade dripping with dark blood. Kain wondered what happened to the girl and scanned the area quickly while the Hylden were momentarily distracted by the beast. But then suddenly the black wolf, with lightning fast speed, charged at the remaining Hylden and began to paint the forest floor red and black with their blood. As the fight commenced, Kain took the opportunity and leaped into the trees to look around for the girl while the wolf takes care of his enemies for him.

The strange wolf's movements, Kain noticed, were abnormal for a wolf. It moved, dodged, and swung the blade it held in it's mouth with the swiftness, style, and experience of a well trained sword fighter as it massacred the revenants with seemingly no effort .

_Where on earth do these beasts keep coming from? _Kain thought to himself as he watched on from behind a large, old cider tree. Thinking that this beast may be related to that strange banshee like creature from earlier. _And where did Raisa go? She must have ran away. Hmph, it is only expected for a human to cower away from battle._ Kain sneered to himself at the thought.

Ever since the vampire was turned from the light all those years ago by the sorcerer, Mortanius, his views on humanity have changed from neighborly trust to disgusted contempt. Throughout his vampiric life he had been betrayed by them on numerous occasions. Seen them murder innocents without question in the name of righteousness or sadism, and perform other, more horrid, unspeakable acts of violence and treachery. After several millenia of being hated, as well as feared by the humans, Kain eventually lost all attachment for them and became their merciless oppressor in the future.

The vampire watched as the mysterious black leaped towards the second last Hylden and beheaded it before it had a chance to raise it's blade in defense. The wolf landed silently on it's feet behind the collapsing body and let out a low growl as it turned towards the last one.

The Hylden seemed to be completely ignorant of the thought of death or at least fearless of it. Even if all of their comrades fall before their enemy the last one will stand it's ground and never back down from any conflict. Perhaps it was the madness that infects them from spending thousands of years in the demon realm that clouds their sense for danger. Or maybe perhaps they are simply so determined to see that their goals are accomplished, to see that they rule the world, that their lives become dispensable for the cause. No one can know for sure nor would they care.

The Hylden and the wolf locked eyes and stared hatefully at eachother for long while as the forest fell silent in the wake of the death of many. The revenant made the move first as it charged blindly towards the wolf as it howled a senseless battle cry. The wolf responded by leaping into the air and aiming it's blade for the neck. But the Hylden was ready for this attack and it threw it's sword towards the wolf in a final attempt to kill it. The wolf could do nothing to stop it, nor did it care, as the blade sliced into it upper front leg, narrowly missing it's heart by mere inches. The wolf gave a loud snarl as it quickly whipped it's sword for the fatal blow. The Hylden was dead before the wolf even touched the ground.

The wolf regained it's poise and threw of the blood off it's sword and gently reseathed it into the large scabbard on it's back. It was only until the hilt reached the scabbard reached that the head of the hylden fell to the ground and it's corpse joined with the others. With the last of the revenants dead Kain finally came out of the shadows to confront the wolf. The wolf's ears perked at the sound of the vampires footsteps and bared it's teeth towards the source. Kain stopped moving closer in case it decided to attack. The wolf turned to look at Kain and for a moment the two just simply stared at eachother for a long while, as if trying to read eachother's thoughts. But slowly the wolf's eyes lost their cold, narrow, killer stare and became wide with shock as it's body began to convulse violently while letting out a quiet whimper. Kain looked confusingly at the wolf as it's whimpering grew louder and it's head and body slowly lowered to a bow as it continued to shiver uncontrollably. Kain wondered what could be wrong with it when suddenly it's body started to give off a white aura that intensified with each second until it's entire form glowed white. Then it suddenly exploded into a fray of white pedal-like fragments revealing Raisa on her hands and knees where the wolf had been.

"Raisa?" Kain called out in surprise.

The girl slowly lifted her head, gasping and still shaking uncontrollably from some sort of trauma. When she didn't respond Kain reseathed the Reaver and crossed his arms as he approached her.

"You are just full of surprises, are you?"

Raisa gave a small laugh as she panted. "Yeah, I guess I am." She smirked at the remark and began to hope that Kain wasn't going to interrogate her again. She doesn't think her body can take much more abuse.

"Now then, without any further distractions..." Kain growled as he began to reach for Raisa's collar.

But then at that moment, Raisa felt something snap inside. Her thoughts and feelings were suddenly consumed by an overwhelming anger that seemed to come out of no where. Like a dam made of twigs that's been smashed open by a tidal wave. She forgot entirely about her gasping lungs and the pain in her arm and smacked Kain's hand away as she glared at him.

"Will you stop that! I've had enough of your shit! I'm not take any more of your bullying crap!" Raisa screamed with the loudness and ferocity she never thought she had. And apparently neither did Kain judging by his bewildered expression. Raisa quickly rose to her feet and jabbed her finger into his chest.

"Now you listen to me, bucko! I'm not going to tell you anything about what the hell your destiny is or how to fix this fucked-up world if you keep treating me like shit! Now I suggest that you change your attitude or could kiss your hopes good-bye because, like it or not, you _need me!_

Raisa took a deep breath before continuing.

"And besides - to answer your earlier question- if I really was allied with that giant squid I would've let those zombies slaughter you and saved myself the trouble of killing you myself! So there!" She said with triumph as she crossed her arms and stared directly into Kain's eyes, waiting for his reply.

Kain was silent for a minute, simply looking at the girl as she stood there with such confidence. He had to admit, he admired the young woman's spontaneous courage, but she is a fool thinking she could stand up to _him_. He crossed he arms again and replied-

"I'll admit, I admire your bravery, young Raisa."

He suddenly leaned forward with vampiric speed until he and Raisa were face to face.

"But I am capable of inflicting such torment that you will wish those hylden have ended your life." Kain growled in a threatening tone.

"So for now on, _I_ would suggest that you mind your tongue when you speak to me, or you might just lose it." Kain jammed his finger back against Raisa's chest in a mocking manner as she held her ground and continued to glare at him. But didn't say anything to the vampire's threat.

"You will do as I say for now on and you _will_ help me. Is that clear?"

Raisa remained silent.

"I said, '_Is that clear'_?" Kain asked again.

Raisa stared into Kain's face for a moment but then realized that she had already lost this argument. If she's ever going to get what she wanted from Kain she's going to have to stay on his 'good' side. Even if it means sacrificing some of her ego. She dropped her arms and bowed her head in surrender then spoke quietly.

"Yes..."

"_Good._" Kain replied in satisfaction. "Now tell me all that you know of my destiny."

Raisa remained silent for a moment as she thought of an answer for Kain, the feeling of defeat washing over her.

"Well, I don't exactly know all of the details of it, but..." She then came up with a solution. "I know someone who might be helpful."

"Who?"

"Janos."

Kain straightened his posture. " Where is he now?"

"I think he's on the island that the Hylden City's going to be built on."Raisa raised her head a little.

"But that island is across the sea. How do you suppose we get there?" Kain asked angrily.

"Well..." She held up her hand and reached for the power inside. After she had changed into her wolf form, the power now seems more _closer to the surface, _making it easierfor her to withdraw. Once she sensed the flame within her mental grasp she gently pulled it outward and it appeared as a soft, white aura around her hand.

"Now that I have these new powers of mine, I was thinking maybe I could transform myself into something that could get us across."

Kain eyed her hand suspiciously and asked her another question.

"You say new powers. Are you saying that you do not have these abilities back in your world?"

"No. In our world humans are much more dependent on technology and magic doesn't exist there." Raisa explained. She looked back at the aura as she once again contemplated the origins of the strange powers engulfed around her hand.

"I don't know how I got them. They just appeared when I got here." She shrugged.

"Ah. That would explain that wolf form you had earlier." Kain realized.

"Yeah. So my plan is that if I could turn myself into a giant bird or a fish or something then we could find Janos and ask him about your destiny." Raisa said more enthusiastically as she regained confidence.

"Very well then. Let us go then."

Kain began jogging towards trees and disappeared into the forest as Raisa stayed behind to look at her wounded arm. Her eyes grew wide with surprise as she noticed that the gouging cut from the last Hylden had completely vanished, not even leaving a scar. Only the slash on her sweater remained with not a speck of blood on it.

_Was it the powers that healed me?_ Raisa thought to herself.

"Raisa!" Kain shouted, growing impatient as the girl remained standing in one spot, gawking at her arm. The girl flinched at the vampire's shout and quickly hurried towards Kain as they began to make their way out of the Termagant forest and made haste to the Hylden island.

_I just hope that the Hylden Lord hasn't opened the gate yet._

Raisa began to worry that her plan may yet fall apart and destroy her only hope of getting home.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Enemy

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Legacy of Kain franchise and is under ownership of Crystal Dynamics and Eidos/Square Enix.

Kain, Janos Audron, Nosgoth and everything else Legacy of Kain related does not belong to me with the exception of Raisa, they belong to me. I'm writing this fan-fictional story for the sake of creativity. I am making no money off of this.

**Author's Notes:** Read and review please and thank-you! Every opinion matters ^_^ PS: Sorry for the long delay to anyone who enjoy my fictions. I will try to update more often if I can.

**Flower Among Thorns**

**Chapter 5**

Raisa and Kain stood on the sandy shores of Nosgoth's southern sea located exactly where the great capital, Meridian, will be in the future. It took them two hours to reach the sea since they were forced to run the long distance in their wolf forms. Raisa made use of her newly found transformation ability in order to keep up with Kain when he used his wolf transformation magic to hasten their journey. Kain personally preferred using his wolf form for this journey because it made it easier for him to keep a close eye on the girl in case she decided to pull off any tricks.

Before Raisa had time to catch for breath, she was immediately interrupted by Kain's intimidating voice. "Finally, we have arrived, and I hope for your sake that by now you have thought of a way to get us across."

"I'll see if I can turn into something that will help us." Raisa breathed as she panted.

"Do so quickly, we have no to waste!" Kain urged Raisa. She repressed the urge to argue with him about his arrogant tone but kept silent as she closed her eyes and tapped into her powers again.

_Alright, just like before, find the fire... make it grow... and harness it. _The powers inside her were aroused once again as it appeared in the form of a white aura around her, consuming her body in light, until she was no longer visible to Kain. He tried to watch as the light grew, but was forced to avert his view as the light began to hurt his eyes, and lifted his arm to shield them. When he lowered his arm his vision beheld by a completely different form of Raisa: A crimson red wyvern with scales that shimmered like blood droplets, sleek body with long strong wings tucked in the sides with a dark-yellow underside, a bird-like head with two gold horns standing proudly on it's head, and long slim legs equipped with deadly talons that dug themselves into the sand.

Kain had to admit to himself he was a little impressed by this girl's imagination and by her powers. He may find more uses for her in the nearby future.

The red reptile turned it's head towards Kain and approached him shyly and lowered her neck to allow him to climb on her back. When standing normally, Raisa's wyvern form to about eight feet tall, and even thought she was bent over her height and new found wings made it difficult for Kain to get on. But once he settled Raisa prepared for airlift. It took some tiring physical effort and continuous yelling from Kain to hurry up but she eventually managed to get off the ground and, after a few moments of getting used to a flight pattern, were on their way towards the forgotten island of the ancient ones.

As Raisa flew, her nerves were buzzing with excitement, her emotions and thoughts overwhelmed by the wonders of flying. She had never felt this much freedom before in her life. It felt like the rest of the world couldn't effect nor even touch her as long as she had these wings. She began to fly higher and faster as she grew used to it and almost laughed out loud at the thrill of it all.

But, unbeknownst to her, both the vampire and his flying companion were being watched. But Kain's enhanced senses told him there was something amiss. It seemed to have followed the when they made the half-way point towards the island and is starting to unnerve the vampire. He searched all around them for any hidden enemies but there were very little places to hide in such wide open spaces. He looked to the skies thinking that perhaps an airborne creature may attack them from the clouds and send them hurdling towards the sea and his inescapable death. He then his ears picked up the sound of a low hum, almost like a ship horn, coming from below. He immediately looked down and searched the waters for the source. Raisa noticed him moving around on her back, as if looking for something, and she turned her head to ask.

"Is something wrong Kain?"

"Beneath you!" Kain pointed directly below her just as a great whale-like creature surfaced from the depths and shot out a jet of clear blue liquid from it's head. Raisa barely had time to fly out of the way before the jet grazed against her legs. The wyvern cried out in pain as the blue liquid quickly formed into solid ice reaching up to her shin. The giant creature vanished beneath the sea's waves within seconds and left no trace.

"_What was that thing?"_ The wyvern said in a deep growl with Raisa's accent.

"I do not know." Kain said as he searched desperately for the great sea monster. But the beast did not give any signs of it's presence as the minutes passed by. Kain continued to look for the beast since he wanted to be sure that Raisa will avoid another attack from the creature or it will guarantee death for them both. As he did Raisa struggled to free her legs from the large block of ice that bound them. But the ice is too strong and the cold emanating from it seemed to be draining her of her strength as she desperately tried to stay in flight. Kain began to notice that they were being lowered closer towards the sea's surface and his fears grew.

"Raisa, fly higher! The beast will surely kill us both if you go any lower!" Kain shouted at the wyvern.

"_I'm trying but the ice is dragging me down! I can't fly any higher!_" Raisa yelled back.

"Raisa! Below you!"

The sea monster returned with a great crash of waves as it gave a long, deep, eerie cry and shot at it's prey again. But the wyvern managed to roll out of the way just in time and tucked in her legs in as tight as she could to fight off the creature.

"_I guess this means we'll have to fight him off somehow, Kain!_" Raisa said.

Kain knew that she was right. The ice of her legs prevented her from gaining any more levitation and even if they manage to elude the creature they may have to encounter it again on the journey back to mainland. Worst of all, Kain is almost completely helpless while on the back of the wyvern, unable to fight nor flee. His bat form could not hold on long enough to carry him all the way back across the sea and his vampiric abilities would be useless against their current foe.

Raisa, Kain hated to admit, was his best means of survival. He then briefly began to question why he, the once mighty Emperor of Nosgoth, would trust this girl he barely knows. But his thoughts were quickly interrupted when Raisa did another aerial roll that almost flung him off her back.

"_Kain! Hold on tight, I have an idea!_" Raisa yelled as she dove straight towards the beast.

The sea monster was swimming at the surface, now that it's target was close enough to attack, and Kain and Raisa could now get a clearer view of it. The monster's size rivaled that of a blue whale and swam just as fast as one. It's body was covered in a shimmering coating of white and blue markings with large fish-like fins that glimmered like pearls. A huge dorsal fin towered on it's back and on it's forehead stood two, long, unicorn-like horns that projected out of the sea like crystal lances with one placed in front of the other. Four wide, glazed eyes were looking up at the wyvern and it's rider, two on the top of it's head and the other two on the sides. Kain noticed that there are two, strange holes on it's head, both located behind it's horns. One was open and appeared to be flexing and the other was tightly closed.

The holes on the beast's head suddenly moved just as Raisa began to dive. The opened one closed while the other released a powerful blast of the freezing, blue liquid. Raisa opened her mouth and unleashed a blast of light blue energy towards the deadly stream and quickly flew out of the way as the energy blast made contact with the liquid in a sparkling, icy explosion. Dozens of icicles were scattered on the sea's surface and made created a thin sheet of foggy ice as they pierced the waters and fell on top of the beast's head. The ice sheet was soon behind them as they continued to follow the sea creature who made a painful cry as some of the ice got caught in it's two upper eyes and made it temporary blind to their movements. But the rest of the head had remained completely unscathed by it's own weapon.

"_Okay, my plan didn't work."_ Raisa said with shame as she turned her head back toward Kain.

"It's flesh is too thick to penetrate. We must find a weak point somewhere." Kain replied as he scanned the monster's head again. He noticed that the hole that shot the freezing liquid was slowly closing as the other hole began to open while it constricted and at that moment Kain realized that that hole was for breathing.

"Raisa, aim for the opened hole on it's head, that is where it breathes!" Kain shouted.

Raisa looked for the hole, and when she found it she gathered her power around her jaws again as she took careful aim, and dived toward the head again. The beast's eyes recovered too late as the energy blast hit it's holes and left a burning, gushing scar in it's wake. The beast cried out again in rage in a loud bellow and shot another stream towards the wyvern. Raisa managed roll out of the way by a hair as a mist of the liquid got caught on her wing and left a light sheet of frost that bit into her skin.

Raisa growled in pain as she and Kain witness the beast begin to writhe around in the water. They noticed that a luminous red crystal had appeared over it's breathing hole and they realized that it was formed from it's blood mixing with it's freezing liquid.

The sea creature began to suffocate as it struggled to destroy the crystal. It thrashed about in the water causing foamy eruptions with it's struggling, and leaped out of the waves and snapped it's sharp teeth with a loud crack, as if it was threatening to take it's enemy down with it. Raisa made some distance between the angry beast as it continued to thrash for several minutes. After a while it's movements began to slow more and more as it began to sink lower into the sea's depths. It began to drown as it looked up at the wyvern one last time as if trying curse it with it's gaze. But the light in it's eyes slowly faded as the milky whiteness in it's eyes lost it sheen and the lifeless body disappeared into the darkness of the deep.

Raisa and Kain stared quietly at the spot where the beast had sunk as if expecting it to spring up again at any moment. Raisa thought to herself if she had ever imagined a creature like this and her memories could not recall. Kain began to list out all the possible explanations of that sea creature's presence here and his first thought was it was the Hylden's doing. But he doesn't recall ever seeing a demon like this before and began to think that this one as well as the last creature they may be somehow connected. Since Raisa seemed to be the intended target of both of them he resolved that he will ask her some questions when the appropriate time came. He wanted to know as much about her connection with them as possible and who's side she's truly on. But for now they must stop Janos before the gate opens.

"Raisa, we've wasted too much time fighting this creature, you must hurry if we are to stop Janos." Kain urged.

Raisa nodded as she began to fly towards the island again and noticed that the ice on her legs and wing was thawing. Raisa wiggled her legs until she could move her feet again and with all her strength broke the ice encasing them. She then began to pick up speed as she shook off the last remaining ice on her and flew higher in the sky with increasing speed. Straight towards their next great battle.


	6. Chapter 6: Janos Audron

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the Legacy of Kain franchise and is under ownership of Crystal Dynamics and Eidos/Square Enix.

Kain, Janos Audron, Nosgoth and everything else Legacy of Kain related does not belong to me with the exception of Raisa, they belong to me. I'm writing this fan-fictional story for the sake of creativity. I am making no money off of this.

**Author's Notes:** Read and review please and thank-you! Every opinion matters ^_^ PS: Sorry for the long delay to anyone who enjoy my fictions. I will try to update more often if I can.

**Flower Among Thorns**

**Chapter 6**

Sometime later the vampire and his flying companion eventually made their way to the isolated island. The secluded rocky landscape was smothered in a deep, eery fog that made it difficult for Raisa to navigate and nearly caused her to crash into the high jagged rocks as she flew. Kain used his enhanced vision to look for any signs of the Hylden Gate or of Janos' presence. While Kain was searching, his vision detected small movements among the rocks, scuttling shadows that disappeared into the fog and darkness of the landscape. Upon closer inspection Kain realized that the shadows were human-shaped and were most likely the humans that will aid his younger self's journey to destroy the Hylden Gate.

If that were to still happen.

These humans, he learned long ago, were the descendants of the servants of the Ancients races that once ruled the land. The humans, apparently, were abandoned by their 'gods' and left to fend for themselves on this island. Whom the 'gods' really were however, either Hylden or Ancient, Kain didn't know for sure nor did he care. The only being worth his acknowledgment at this time is Janos; the being Raisa claims may know something about his role as Scion of Balance, and perhaps even how to restore the world.

He then looked up ahead and soon spotted the circular dome that was without a doubt where the ancient vampire is be hiding. His vampire senses could feel his powerful strength even through the thick stone walls.

"Raisa. Land near that building. And whatever you do be silent about it!" Kain ordered in a hushed voice, knowing that the humans in this time may not be as humble as they will be in the future, it would be best to not draw any attention. Raisa glided silently towards the entrance and as quietly as she could manage with her huge wings landed in front of the entrance of the building. As Kain climbed off her back she began to examine her surroundings in closer detail and realized how different this place was compared to what she remembers from the fourth game of the Legacy of Kain series; Blood Omen 2.

During the final chapter of the game, when the younger Kain made his way to the gate to close it forever with the of nexus stone he made his way to this very dome and was confronted by his arch-nemesis, the Hylden Lord. But the structures in the game were different compared to what Raisa see's now. In the game the whole island was littered with technological devices and buildings that were all powered by the Hylden's green tinted magic called 'Glyph magic'. Perhaps the island's industrial advancement came with the Hylden's reemergence into this world. The Gate now looked like nothing more than a small, abandoned, stone castle with a large boulder blocking the entrance.

Then suddenly, something struck Raisa's mind, and she realized she had made a terrible mistake by coming here. _The Hylden Lord's spirit may still be with Janos! How could I have forgotten to mention something that important!_ Raisa thought angrily. She then began to panic and tried to think of a way to fix her mistake. _Should I tell Kain? No! He will surely strangle me then for my forgetfulness. But if he's going to fight Janos he has to know! O.k. Raisa, just relax and think this over for a moment, maybe we can still beat him. Maybe the Hylden just buggered off for a while and Janos is himself again_. _But they could regain control over his mind once Kain and I enter the place and Janos is the oldest in this world. Does Kain even stand a chance against fighting him? What will happen then to this world and me if he dies? _She slowly began to lose confidence as she thought of how slim of a chance she and Kain really have in preventing the the Hylden's plan let alone helping Janos at all.

Raisa's thoughts were interrupted when Kain called her over in an angry tone when she began lagging behind. She caught up to him up along the cobblestone pathway as they both sneaked their way towards the entrance of the castle. Once they were in front of the boulder Kain reached out and grabbed Raisa by the collar of her sweater and roughly shoved her to the right side of the boulder.

"Wait there and stay out of sight." Kain ordered quietly and Raisa gave a small nod of obedience. He then move closer to the entrance, grasped the giant rock with both hands, and shoved it with all his strength into the foaming ocean water at the side of the pathway. He then quickly took the Soul Reaver in hand and strode towards the black winged figure in the center of the room.

The figure appeared to be crouching when Kain first glimpsed at him but the figure soon stood and turned to him as Kain approached him. The room was nothing like Kain remembered from his first journey to this place; A well lit room filled with ancient Hylden writings and murals and littered with metal structures supporting the platforms that loomed over the swirling vortex below that was the portal to the demon dimension. The room now was dark, dank with nothing but dust, rocks and a rectangular stone relic in the center covered with glowing, blue ruins which the winged feature was apparently kneeling at.

"Kain!" The blue skinned figure said surprised. The man was lost for words for a moment but quickly composed himself and sneered at Kain. "So Kain, you've come to witness the monumental event when we begin our conquest to reclaim this wrenched world?" He said as he gestured to the room around him.

Kain stopped just a few feet away from him as he poised himself into a fighting stance. Once their eyes met Kain immediately recognized the green flare behind them. He knew that that was the sign that the Hylden had taken possession of that body.

Which means, Kain realized, that the Hylden must have taken possession of Janos after the Pillars Fall.

_Why didn't that foolish girl tell me this before?_ Kain thought angrily as he gritted his teeth and gripped the Reaver tighter as he thought of how he will deal with the girl later. The situation with Janos was now more complicated than what Kain expected. How was he to free Janos from the Hylden's possession? He could try fighting the ancient vampire but he needs Janos alive so that he would tell him of his destiny.

_Now what am I to do now? _He thought to himself before he spoke back at the Hylden.

"No, _demon_, I am here to stop you and release Janos from your clutches."

The man simply laughed at Kain's words. Janos' body looked as if horribly burned by the possession as the veins on his body and wings were glowing orange like burning embers, his empty eyes gave a bright green glow and his short, straight hair was the color of ash. Hylden gestured to Kain with Janos' clawed, three-fingered hand.

"You are too late, Kain, haven't you realized that yet? The board has been cleared and we have won the war at last. Raziel is imprisoned in that useless sword, all the guardians are dead, and we have Janos to complete our plans. There is _nothing_ you can do to stop us." The Hylden ginned maliciously.

"The game is not yet over." Kain retorted. "I still live and have the power put an end to you!"

The Hylden simply grinned at Kain. "Then let us test and see!" And with that, he took to the air with a powerful thrust of the black wings, and the battle between the two immortal warriors commenced.

The Hylden Lord drew his hands together and summoned a great ball of flame from Janos' palms before throwing it at Kain's direction. Kain quickly leaped to the side and used his telekinetic powers to try and knock the winged vampire out of the air. But the Hylden was too swift for Kain and every blast he managed to land did little to the vampire. The winged vampire then made a dive straight towards Kain in an attempt to cleave him with his claws.

But Kain managed to dodge him at the last second and strick one Janos' wings with the Reaver. The Hylden Lord cried out in pain as he crashed onto the dirt floor several feet away. Kain quickly rushed towards the fallen Ancient to try and pin him down but Hylden Lord was on his feet again in a blink of an eye and shot a jolt of electric energy into the air that transformed itself into a swirling tornado that filled the room within moments and flew towards Kain direction.

As the battle carried on, Raisa remained near the entrance as she was told, but she moved closer as she peeked around the stone opening to see what was happening. Raisa studied the situation of the battle with fear as well as fascination as she watch to two vampires fight to the death with their deadly magic and fast movements. Kain swung his sword at the Ancient vampire when ever he got close and always aimed for the wings. But the Hylden was too quick for Kain and avoided his blows while trying to counter by shooting fireballs and lightning from his hands. Kain also manages to dodge the shots in time as the Hylden's magic struck the walls and left them scorched while dust fell from the ceiling.

After what seemed like a few minutes, exhaustion began to take hold of the two vampires. Kain was panting and his sword swings were slower and the ancient vampire's movement were sluggish and he used his destructive spells less. The two vampires ceased their conflict for a moment and merely circled one another in silence until the possessed vampire stood to the right of the entrance and Kain directly opposite a few meters away. They stood there a long while waiting for the other to make the first move.

A single brick slipped from the roof of the dome, after being shaken loose from the battle inside, above the entrance and landed next to Raisa with a loud thump. Raisa made a sudden gasp in surprise and the ancient vampire turned at the sound of her. Kain immediately took advantage of the opportunity and charged at the ancient vampire with his sword poised for a deadly blow. But the Hylden caught sight of the Scion rushing towards him, and before Kain could reach him the Hylden shot a powerful bolt of lightning at the Scion. Kain was sent flying backwards and he crashed, head first, into the wall behind him.

The winged vampire grinned viciously as he began building a large sphere of flame between his hands and raised his arms as he prepared to throw it. Raisa mind began to panic when she did not see Kain rise from the cloud of dust surrounding him and she knew then she had to do something and quickly before the possessed vampire kills him.

The Hylden's eye grew brighter as he saw that his victory was near and gathered as much strength as Janos' body could muster to send the finishing blow. But then a great wave of pain suddenly shot through his left wing. The Hylden fell to his knees and his spell instantly dissipated as he was shoved to the ground by something heavy. He looked behind and saw, to his surprise, a massive black wolf biting into the crook of his wing as it clawed at his back. The winged vampire stood up and tried to shake off the attacking beast while trying to strike it with his claws.

"Get off of me you wretched beast!" The Hylden shouted but the wolf snapped it's jaws harder on the vampire's wing and snarled at him.

As they winged vampire and the wolf thrashed about, the other vampire slowly rose from where he had fallen and looked at the wolf on Janos' back with a raised eyebrow. But his face returned to his usual grim expression as he shifted into his mist form and creeped his way towards the two struggling creatures.

The Hylden struggled to get the wolf off with all his might, flapping his wings and scratching at the wolf's fur, but the wolf would not let go and held on with all of it's strength. The Hylden struggled more furiously as he was becoming furious at this beast and at his futile efforts to kill it. The Hylden then noticed that he was close to a wall. He quickly turned his back to it and before the wolf had a chance to realized what he was planning the Hylden slammed the wolf on his back at full force. The wolf yelped in pain and it's jaws loosened from the vampire's wing. The Hylden immediately reached around and grabbed the wolf by it's fur and tossed it across the room as it cried out in pain. He watched the wolf as it remained on ground whimpering before he turned his attention to where Kain had fallen. But the Scion was not there.

"Where are you Kain?" The Hylden cried out in anger."You sniveling coward! Face me so that I can kill you once and for all!"

The possessed vampire was burning with anger and did not notice the nearly invisible mist creeping behind him. The Scion quickly reformed behind him and before the possessed vampire could react he slammed the handle of the Soul Reaver into the back of his skull. The winged vampire was knocked out cold and fell to the floor as the burning ember veins and glowing green eyes went dim.

After a moment Kain tapped Janos' body with his foot to ensure he was unconscious. He was not worried if whether or not he had killed by accident since he knows from his knowledge and experience that it would take a lot more than that in order to kill the last Ancient Vampire. Once Kain was sure that Janos was no longer a threat he turned and walked towards the weakened wolf, grabbed it by the scruff behind it's neck, and dragged it up to face him.

"Why didn't you tell me before that the Hylden had taken Janos!" Kain yelled angrily at the wolf as it curled up in pain and fear. Her eyes gazing downward and her ears dropped. When it didn't answer Kain shook her violently.

"Answer me Raisa! If you continue to play this _game_ I will make you wish the Hylden killed you when they had the chance!". Kain snarled.

Raisa transformed back into her human self as dangled in Kain's grip from her dusty sweater. She continued to look down when she spoke finally.

"I...I forgot that the Hylde had possession. I thought that-"

"_You forgot? _You pathetic _human_, how could you forget details that important?" Kain interrupted in a cruel tone.

Raisa didn't say anything as she looked away. They both then heard a sound coming from Janos. Kain dropped Raisa onto the ground and raised his sword again as the body began to move. A painful groan came from the fallen winged vampire as it braced it arms on the ground to try to stand but collapses from his lack of strength.

"Kain." Janos said quietly, his soft and weakened by his state, he no longer spoke in in a cruel, disembodied tone.

Kain walked over to Janos and knelt beside him. Janos raised his head weakly to look up at the other vampire. His eyes were ghostly white, a thin stream of blood flowed from his head, and his expression was weary and saddened. Weakly he continued to speak.

"Please, kill me now, before that demon returns!" He pleaded.

"Janos." Kain said, speaking slowly so that the ancient vampire can hear his words clearly. "I understand that you may know something about the Scion of Balance." Kain paused. "Tell me now while you can and I will grant your request."

Janos slowly lifted his face at Kain and his expression changed from sadness and defeat to shock.

"Y-you! I know your face. The prophecies have fore told your arrival."

"If you know of me then tell me everything you know about The Scion of Balance."

"He-Gah!" Janos suddenly cried out in pain and a flash of green appeared in his eyes. The Hylden was trying to regain control of the vampire before he could tell Kain any of his secrets.

"Quickly, tell me now, while you still can!" Kain pressed on.

"You-Ah!" Janos tried to speak but the pain in his body and his struggle against the enemy in his mind prevented him.

While Kain and Janos tried to converse with one another Raisa watched on from a few feet away. Feeling helpless and useless in this situation. In her desperation she looked around the building they were in for any ideas that would help the three of them. Her eventually went to a small stone beside her left hand and then she began to her the _other voice_ again. That other instinct inside that has been guiding her ever since she gained her powers. Almost as if she were possessed herself, Raisa obeyed the _other voice_ as it told her to pick up the stone and go to Janos' side. As she approached, Kain looked up at her, and immediately became suspicious of her when he saw the stone in her hand.

"Raisa, what are you doing." Kain growled as she drew close to Janos. Raisa knelt down beside Kain and Janos. Janos looked up at her and tried to say something but the pain stopped him. Raisa gripped tighter on the stone and looked up at Kain face.

"Kain, I have an idea that might help Janos, but..." Raisa paused.

"But what?"Kain demanded as Janos cried louder in pain and began to squirm.

"I-I need you to trust me...I know!I know screwed up by not telling you about the Hylden but, please, I know how I can help him now!"

Kain was about to say something when suddenly Janos cried out again in pain again and tried to speak.

"W-Who are you?" He asked Raisa as the green light continued to flash in his eyes.

" I'm Raisa. I'm here to help." She turned back to Kain. "Kain, please!"

Kain gave all this a long hard thought before he gave a long irritated sigh. Kain himself didn't really know how get the Hylden spirit out of Janos' body, and he needed Janos' information if he was ever to get a lead on how to reclaim his birthright. Even though Raisa is idiotic and rash at times she did prove herself useful several times already. Hopefully this time she will actually know what she is doing.

"Alright, but be quick, the Hylden could return any moment!" Kain said finally.

"O.K. Help me move him onto his back." Raisa said as she tried to lift Janos and roll him over. Kain was slightly angered by Raisa's request but reluctantly complied. Janos, after realizing what they were trying to do, tucked his wings in to make it easier for them. Once he was on his back he looked to Raisa again.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"I'll explain later, try to stay still." She said as she lifted the stone and held it in her hand above his chest.

Both Kain and Janos looked at Raisa in confusion as she stared at the stone in mute concentration until a soft white aura appeared around her hand. Janos noticed the aura and was about to say something when suddenly his eyes began to flicker green again and his body lurched in pain. Then his eyes glowed a solid bright green as he looked sharply at Raisa and quickly tried to lunge at her as the Hylden took over.

But suddenly the white aura around Raisa's hand engulfed Janos' body and within an instant was paralyzed by her magic. Raisa's eyes also began to glow white and her irises disappeared under the the light. Kain stood and backed away as the strange ritualistic magic began to emanate from Raisa and Janos. The ancient vampire beneath the girl remained helpless as he gasped for breathe and trembled.

Raisa remained stoic and motionless as the aura engulfed them and she seemed as if being controlled by the white aura itself. But in her mind's eye, the white aura revealed to her the spiritual energies drifting about her, and for a moment her mind was lost at the strange beauty of it. Colors from the whole spectrum danced around her and Janos while a large deep blue angel-shaped form appeared to be cringing beneath her. With her magically enhanced eye she searched for the source of his pain and noticed a sickly-green form shrinking behind the blue angel trying to avoid being seen. Raisa then reached out with her white and grey hand and gently turned the angel over by his shoulder to get a better look at the green figure.

The figure's head was adorned with many spikes and seemed to glare at Raisa with hate as she looked back at it. She looked at it's hands and noticed that they were being driven into the angel's back like the roots of a tree and were digging deeper with each passing moment. The blue angel squirmed in pain again and Raisa quickly reached out and grabbed the green form by the nape of it's neck and pulled at it with all her might.

The green figure struggled to get free and the angel recoiled as Raisa attempted to uproot the creature. With one massive tug, she pulled the green aura loose from the angel and used both her hands to squish the creature into the shape of a ball as it struggled to get free. Once the green creature no longer fought for it's freedom Raisa's vision slowly began to darken and blur. The last thing she saw before everything went black was the angel lying back down and looking up at her confusion and gratitude.

When she opened her eyes again she found herself still leaning over Janos' body only now it appeared to have changed. His eyes were closed but the burning embers that covered his body were gone and his hair was ebony black with a few specks of grey on the sides. His breathing was steady and calm as if he were asleep. She then noticed that her hand was holding something and looked to see that it was a bright emerald. The emerald seemed to give off a faint glow and the cracks inside it looked as if it contained a swirling mist that distorted the cracks inside. She heard footsteps behind her and looked around to see Kain walking towards her.

"What did you do to him?" Kain asked.

"I-I'm not entirely sure. I-I had t-this idea that-"

"Enough of your mumbling! Speak clearly!" Kain interrupted as he became irritated by Raisa slight speak impediment. Raisa glowered at for a moment before speaking again.

"You remember that elf-thing that attacked us in the forest? Then afterward I seemed to have taken it's soul after you killed it? I thought that perhaps I could perhaps use that same kind of ability to help Janos by taking the soul of the Hylden from inside him." Raisa explained.

"It seems that you have succeeded." Kain remarked as he pointed at the stone in her hand.

At that moment Janos seemed to have stirred from his unconsciousness and slowly opened his deep golden eyes. He rose to stand while pressing his palm to his forehead as if he had a headache as Raisa stood up as well. Kain turned to Janos immediately and spoke.

"Janos, you live, I see" Kain said.

"Yes. Yes I do." Janos replied slowly as he rubbed his forehead while trying to ignore the migraine.

"I need you to tell all that you of the Scion of Balance and what his role entails. Tell me now before the Hylden play any more of their tricks on us." Kain demanded as he crossed his arms.

Janos looked down thoughtfully and was silent for a moment. Then his features began sadden as he looked back up at Kain. His hand dropped to his side as he spoke again.

"Kain. I am sorry but I do not know if I would be of any help to you." Janos said quietly.

"And why is that?"

Janos paused. "Much has changed over the years. I have held the burden as the tenth guardian for centuries. Our race is on the brink of complete extinction, the prophecies I believed would bring our kind salvation only brought us destruction, and the Pillars are no more. I'm afraid that any knowledge of the prophecies I tell you are of no use now. There is no more hope left for any of us." Janos lowered his head and turned away.

Although Raisa couldn't see his face clearly but from her point of view his eyes looked as if they were on the verge of tears. Kain looked at Raisa and his expression darkened.

"So." Kain began in a low, almost growling tone. "You cannot help me at all."

Raisa shrunk away from Kain as she felt the growing danger emanating from him as she was made a liar involuntarily by Janos. And Raisa knows that Kain despises liars to the core. When she realized that this could mean the death of her she turned to Janos and spoke.

"Janos! There has to be something we can do. Please tell us what the prophecies say and we'll figure out the rest." She gestured to herself and Kain who raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Janos raised his head. His face looked curious but his eyes still held onto a depression that held the impression that he had seen the world crumble into nothing before his eyes.

"What is your name, child?" Janos asked gently.

"My name is Raisa." She said shyly, not expecting to make an introduction so soon.

"How have you come to be with Kain. Are you his apprentice?" Janos asked.

"I do not have apprentices, Janos, I do not waste my time training people how to fight when they themselves cannot learn how to." Kain glared at Raisa. Raisa eyes flashed with anger for a moment but quickly returned to normal when she spoke to Janos.

"Were more like unexpected acquaintances." She said.

"Then...How were you able to perform such magic? No normal human is capable of what you just did." Janos said as he looked at the girl thoughtfully.

"Well...I, um, it's hard to explain because I myself am not really sure how I got it in the first place. Nor how it really works." She said reluctantly, feeling somewhat embarrassed about her ignorance.

"She comes from another world where magic-users do not exist, and she and I have made a bargain that if she proves herself useful, I would help return her home. That is why she is with me." Kain explained to the ancient vampire.

Janos listened intently as Kain then began to explain what had happened to them prior to this point; About the Forest Elf, the encounter with the Hylden, and the mysterious whale-like creature they fought on their way here. Janos looked at Raisa for a moment and then back to Kain before he spoke again.

"This all seems so strange." Janos paused. "But if after what you have told me, I believe there may yet still be hope for us all." Janos said as his eyes began to lighten with sense of determination. "If the Hylden still rely on corpses to enter this world, there may yet be a chance we can stop their evil plans." Janos then gestured to the mysterious stone artifact in the center of the room.

"This stone was our very last resort to prevent the Hylden from physically returning to this world. In order to keep it in-tack, we used our magic so that nothing could destroy it, nothing except for the blood of our race."

He looked back at Raisa. "But thanks to Raisa's magic, we have trapped one of the powerful Hylden entities in that stone, they have less chance of controlling me again. This will give us time to stop them."

"What do you suggest we do now?" Kain asked.

Janos paused for thought for a moment before he spoke his plan. "We must replenish the vampire population as soon as possible, but in order to do so, we will require more assistance."

"Who?" Kain asked.

"Vorador."

Raisa looked up in interest.

"But Vorador is dead. He was executed by Moebius' army." Kain said.

"Yes. I know." Janos said sadly. " But then again, he is one of the most powerful vampires that I know, and has lived through centuries of hardship. There may yet be a slim chance that he can live again if we were to locate his body and revive it just as I was revived."

"But how are we to locate his body? The Vampire Hunter's could have hidden it anywhere." Kain said.

"That is why I will need your help in finding it. With the both us working together we may be able to find it." Janos said.

"Actually...If I may interfere." Raisa said. Janos and Kain turned to her. " I think I can help you find it."

"You can?" Janos asked in surprise. Raisa nodded.

"But why would a human, such as you, aid us in reviving the vampires? Are you not frightened?" Janos asked.

"Well...To me, the choice either help the vampires live or let the Hylden rule, and I have a better chance of getting back to my home if I stick with the first option." Raisa replied to Janos. Her tone became more serious and even more confident and it seemed like she was making a pledge to the ancient vampire with those words. Janos studied her and gave her a approving nod.

"Very well then. Raisa, I will accept your assistance, now we should leave as soon as possible." Janos said as he turned back to Kain.

"Kain. There is a forgotten temple hidden deep within Termogent Forest that contains the murals of our prophesied Scion of Balance. I do not wish to tell you what I interpreted from these murals, for I fear that I may have misread them, but perhaps you may find the answers you are looking for there yourself."

"Very well, Janos, let us go at once." Kain said.

"I will transport you to the entrance of this temple. The rest I'm afraid you will have have to do on your own. Raisa and I will go find and revive Vorador's body. Do you know the location of his mansion?" Janos asked.

"Yes. I do."Kain answered.

"Good, then we can regroup there, once we have finished our tasks. Until then I wish you good luck Kain and I hope that you find what you are looking for." Janos said finally Janos teleported Kain away by touching his shoulder and enveloping him in a blue light.

Once Kain had disappeared, Janos turned back to Raisa.

"We'd best hurry to our destination as well, young Raisa. Where should we start our search?" Janos asked.

"Well...Now just to warn you, you're not going to like this but... I only know where his _head _is." Raisa explained nervously.

Janos looked distraught at the very mention of it but kept his composure. Raisa bowed her head for a moment, feeling guilty for being the one to tell him the harsh truth, but Janos gestured her to continue.

"Go on."

"I believe it may be at the Sarafan Stronghold at this point. Hidden somewhere in it's chapels. If we find the head the body probably wouldn't be too far away."

"Let us go." Janos said as he placed both hands on Raisa small shoulders and they both vanished in a cloud of blue light.


	7. The End?

Hello Everyone,

It is with great displeasure that I may have to stop writing "Rose Among Thorns" since I have made little to no progress to the story, have gotten very little feedback, and now that I have started college, I have little to no time nor passion to write this fan fiction any longer. If there anyone who wishes for me to carry on this story, send me a message or leave a comment to this page and I if I have enough requests (about 30) for another chapter than I will see what I can. I would like to thank the people who have supported my story so far and I apologize that it would end this way.

Thank-you,

Shiny-Bagon.


End file.
